This disclosure relates to a modular instrument panel for vehicles. An instrument panel in a vehicle can include features for vehicle occupants, such as gauges, entertainment or climate controls, compartments, etc. Certain features may be particular to a driver side of the vehicle, and certain other features can be particular to a passenger side of a vehicle.